


Until now

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion Fic, Spoilers, Sweet Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Kara goes to investigate the ship, but doesn’t find what she’s looking for.





	Until now

Kara held back her tears as she finally made it out of the water. 

“Winn ?” she called out, testing her coms. 

“Supergirl ?” 

“It’s empty. The ship’s empty.” Making her way through the sky back to the DEO, she relished in the feel of the wind against her wet skin, willing it to take away her rising emotions as well as the droplets of water. “I’m on my way back.”

* * *

 

Kara sighed as she finally made it out of the DEO, her sister and friends’ concern written all over their faces. She was fine. Really. So what if she’d believed for an instant that it could be  _him_? It wasn’t. Why dwell on it ? 

She stopped by the Chinese place she liked before making her way back home, deciding to walk. Trying to find her keys in her bag - she now remembered why preferred flying - she startled as she heard a heartbeat in her loft. 

_His_ heartbeat. 

Not caring that she was breaking the lock as she twisted the doorknob, she stopped dead as she caught sight of him. “Mon El,” she breathed out, her incredulous eyes taking him in. “It’s really you.” Tears gathered in her eyes as she sped her way to him, only stopping a hair’s breadth away. 

“Hi,” he whispered in a soft voice, the same way he’d done on their almost-second-kiss day. Dragging a hand through her hair, he lowered his forehead to hers. “I missed you so much.” 

“How are you even here ?” Shaking her head, she brought her hands up to cradle his face. “No wait, I don’t care.” Laughing through her tears, she brought her arms around his neck and practically tackled him. 

Mon El laughed as he stumbled back a few steps, not quite sure why he was surprised by her vehemence. 

“I missed you,” she whispered in the spot where his neck met his shoulder. 

She took a breath then, the first real one in a long time. The first since she’d sent him away so he wouldn’t suffocate. But she did. Every breath of every day had only reminded her of his absence. 

Until now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
